This invention relates generally to a container and more particularly to a container of the type which is adapted to be stacked in pairs so as to greatly reduce wasted space during shipping and storage.
Numerous pourable products that are used every day in the household come in jugs or bottles, one need not look far to find a variety of such products. Often times the area used to store these containers is very cluttered and marked by much wasted space. One area where the use of such containers is common is the refrigerator, an area which is filled with bottles and jugs holding everything from soda pop and milk to salad dressing and ketchup. A second area of the house filled with containers is the cleaning cabinet which is filled with bottles and jugs of various cleaning solvents. A third area of the house is the garage, which usually has a shelf containing various bottles and jugs with contents ranging from automotive fluids to lawn chemicals.
The first problem with the various types of containers is the space that they waste both during shipping and mass storage, as well as on a household shelf. When a garage or refrigerator shelf gets full of various bottles and jugs it is readily apparent that the space around the neck area or tops of the containers is wasted. This problem can be especially serious during mass storage and shipping when bottles or jugs are often placed in cases for handling. The upper half of these cases or cartons is usually wasted space filled with dead air, as the case must be made big enough to accommodate the necks of the containers. Another problem with these containers is that they are often rounded, such as bottles, and requires dividers in the cases to keep them from shifting or crashing into each other during storage. The use of dividers is an added cost and creates more dead air space in the crate during shipping and storage.
A second problem with the standard bottles or jugs is that they can be hard to pour. When a bottle of liquid is poured to fast a vacuum is created in the bottom of the bottle, as there is no vent to allow air to replace the leaving liquid. This vacuum causes air to be pulled into the bottle or jug resulting in splashing of the liquid as well as a slow down in pouring. The splashing caused by this vacuum can be very dangerous especially when pouring hazardous chemicals. A still further problem with pouring occurs in tight situations such as when pouring an additive in the gas tank of an automobile often times when the neck of the container is placed in the gas spout the container can not be tilted far enough to completely dispense all of its contents.
A third problem with the standard bottle or jug is the ease of handling. A handle is usually desirable on these containers to assist in handling and pouring. However, the design of a standard bottle often does not allow for the placement of a handle on the bottle.
It can be seen from the foregoing discussion that it is desirable to have a container that efficiently utilizes space so as to minimize or eliminate wasted space during shipping and storage. Second it is important to have a container that allows for easy dispensing with no splashing and minimal tipping angle required to allow the container to completely dispense all of its contents. Finally it is desirable to have a container design that can be easily held and handled.